The Empath
| date = 2268 | stardate = 5121.5 | episode = 3x08 | production = 6149-63 | airdate = | written = | director = | novelization = Star Trek 10 by James Blish }} "The Empath" was the 63rd episode of Star Trek: The Original Series, the 8th episode of the show's third and final season, first aired on 6 December 1968. The episode was written by , directed by and novelized in Star Trek 10 by James Blish. Summary ;Captain's log, stardate 5121.5. : Orbiting the second planet in the Minarian star system. This star has long given evidence of entering a nova phase, and six months ago, a research station was established to make close-up studies of the star as its end approaches. Minara is now entering a critical period, and the has been ordered to evacuate the station before the planet becomes uninhabitable. Yet our attempts to contact the station's personnel have been, so far, unsuccessful. References Characters Episode characters :Gem • Bill Hadley • James T. Kirk • Lal • Roger Lemli • Linke • Leonard McCoy • Ozaba • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Thann • [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel]] Novelization characters :Gem • James T. Kirk • Lal • Linke • Leonard McCoy • Ozaba • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Thann Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) Locations :Minara II (Minara star system, the galaxy's Alpha or Beta Quadrants) Gamma Vertis IV (Gamma Vertis system) • Manark IV (Manark system) Shipboard areas ;USS Enterprise : bridge Planetary locales ;Minara II : Minara II research station • Vian laboratory Races and cultures :Anjurwan • Human • Vian • Vulcan Technology and weapons :decompression chamber • energy transfer control unit • force field • matter-energy scrambler • record tape • starship • tricorder • communicator • medical kit • medical tricorder • sensors • viewscreen • transporter Materials and substances :atmosphere • blood • gas • oxygen • coal • nitrogen States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • doctor • engineer • ensign • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • helmsman • first officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • mechanic • miner • medical practitioner • navigator • officer • scientist • science officer • second officer • weapons officer Other references :anatomy • arm • beaming • boot • bruise • captain's log • [[captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2268|captain's log, USS Enterprise, 2268]] • disease • dress • finger • five-year mission • homeworld • jumpsuit • language • log entry • logic • memory • nation-state • orbit • pants • population • quadrant • races and cultures • rank • stardate • hour • suicide • tunic • bedside manner • bends • Bible • Bones • brain damage • brain • circulatory system • clothing • Congestion of the Lungs • cosmic rays • energy • government • heart • humanoid • hypo • insanity • kidney • kilometer • lifeform • matter • nation-state • planet • races and cultures • rank • liver • logic • lungs • meter • mute • nervous system • pathology • physiology • planet • Prime Directive • probability • pulse • research station • Ritter scale • sand bat • sickbay • solar flare • solar hour • space • specific gravity • spleen • star • star system • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2260s) • technology • telepathy • time • title • uniform • universe • vestigal • vocal cords • Vulcan neck pinch • weapon Chronology ;stardate 5121.5, 2268 (2260s chronology, [[voyages of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (2264 to 2270)|2264–2270 Enterprise voyages]]) : Enterprise travels to Minara. Appendices Related media * * * Adaptations blish10.jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 10. blish10r.jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 10 reprint. blish10corgi.jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 10 reprint. blish10corgiNEW.jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 10 reprint. ein kleiner Privatkrieg.jpg|Novelization German language translation in Ein kleiner Privatkrieg. ein kleiner PrivatkriegR.jpg|Novelization German language translation reprinted in Ein kleiner Privatkrieg. reader4.jpg|Novelization collected in The Star Trek Reader IV. der große Sammelband 4.jpg|German language novelization translation collected in Der große Sammelband IV. classicEpisodes1.jpg|Novelization collected in The Classic Episodes 1. classicEpisodes.jpg|Novelization collected in The Classic Episodes. Video releases miriEmpathVHS.jpg|VHS release with " ". tos collector vhs.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "The Enterprise Incident". Images Episode images theempath.jpg|Episode image. ozaba.jpg|Ozaba. Adaptation images ent1701blish10.jpg|The . ent1701blish10corgi1.jpg|The . ent1701blish10corgi2.jpg|The . ent1701muddsangels.jpg|The . ent1701VHScoll.jpg|The . ent1701grosseSammelband4.jpg|The . spockblish10.jpg|Spock. crewBlish10corgi.jpg|The crew. crewVHScoll1.jpg|The crew. crewVHScoll2.jpg|The crew. Connections Timeline | voyages1 = TOS | adbefore1 = Is There In Truth No Beauty? | adafter1 = | voyages2 = | adbefore2 = | adafter2 = }} External links * * category:tOS episodes category:tOS season 3